Triforce Vampire
by Geostelar4
Summary: When an ancient evil resurfaces. A young man is granted the power to fight against it with all his might. Through a courageous blade that ultimately fights for peace, Tsukune most grow in strength and bravery alongside his companions to save those he loves from the rule of a dark overlord.


Deep within an ancient tomb within the deserts of the deserts of the Sahara, an ancient evil lies sealed for what was supposed to be eternity. The only problem was the sacred and demonic powers that were constantly beating at the seal from the inside. The will of the great prince of darkness constantly fighting against the powers that kept it contained. On this day, one that was a turning point in all of monster and human kind, a small crack appeared in the seal. The crack soon spread all throughout the tomb that had imprisoned Ganondorf for all of these years. With a harsh punch and a maniacal laugh, the warlock burst through the sacred stones, his right hand glowing with the Mark of the Triforce of Power. Resonating with this throughout the world, the two other pieces of the golden triangle started to search out for the ones most suited to wield their power after

Tsukune took Mido's brutal attack straight on, monstrel's sharp claws digging deep into the young human's shoulder he smiled at the vampire he had fallen for as this happened. Seemingly ignoring all the pain that was supposed to be running rampant throughout his body. The blood dripped from his wound as Mido took his claw out before letting out a cackle. Not believing in what he had just saw before he kicked Tsukune aside ready to deal with the Vampiress who was tending to the young man.

"Idiot, I...I never asked for your help you know! I wanted you to stay away from me because it always leads to you hurt. It always ends with you bloody and on the floor as the rest of us tend to your wounds." Tears flowed from her blood red eyes as Moka accosted the silly human.

"Well, I guess I could just not bear to see you hurt if I could help it. You all just mean so much to me that, no matter what you wanted to say to me. I could never leave any of this behind, you could say this human has been corrupted by demons." He let out a soft chuckle before coughing up some blood onto his soaked white shirt. Staining it red again, like it had been so many times prior.

"Give me your blood, please I want to be able to help in someway." He pleaded to the monster in front of him desperately, a his genuine hope was something Moka could not deny in hear heart.

The silver haired beauty looked to his neck and brought her lips up to it, her fangs appearing from her gums as she prepared to dive into his neck and hoped for the best. Not noticing the slight glow from his left hand as this happened. "Don't you see, this why I wanted you to leave. I wanted you to live, with or without me."

She bit into his neck and injected her blood into the boy, dark thoughts plaguing her mind as he did so. _Because I know that you would die much happier without being here with this cursed girl._

When she let go of the boy, she held onto him some as her blood started to work its magic. She let out a cry of pain then, when a wave of holy energy came off of his body. Knocking the girl back and making her revert to her outer form for a moment before she shifted back to the true vampiress she was.

Tsukune let out a pained cry as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain as a web of darkness spread from his neck. The over injection of vampire blood into his system causing him to take the form of a ghoul. The corruption was clearly spreading before the light from his left hand shined ever brighter. Pushing back and trying to seal the evil power of the monster before the corruption resurged. As Tsukune convulsed on the ground, his skin bubbling into a dark, black and murky mess before it was purged to its usual pure white. Waves of Yoki and Holy energy came off of the boy. Hitting all in the vicinity hard, with Moka shifting between her forms constantly as she was hit with them. She took the best of it however, something in the energy knowing not to harm her badly. As the rest of the monstrel gang that surrounded the couple were ripped apart by it. Mido himself had already had his monstrous arm obliterated and was gushing crimson blood as he tried to hobble to Tsukune and finish the job, only to be hit point blank by a golden light, erasing the teenager from existence as his demonic cells were flooded and purged of their very essence.

Moka herself sat on the ground, watching her crush/friend with her mouth covered. She knew that there was almost no way for him to have come out of this the same innocent young man that she had met. Though the girl had never heard of this kind of thing happening when a human was infused with too much vampiric blood, as they usually died or became ghouls.

" , always the pleasant surprise to see what you manage to accomplish. When there were two possible options, you just had to take door number three didn't you?" The dark voice of the headmaster echoed throughout the building as he dropped down at the young man's feet. Unfettered by the waves of energy constantly battering his body. He acted as if they were a simple breeze.

"Headmaster?! What, what are you doing here? What is happening to Tsukune?! Why are you here at all either way?" The Vampiress called out in frustration, her vision darting to the window that the man had come in and spotted the rest of Tsukune's little harem. Watching in horror as the apple of their eye convulsed in pure agony upon the abandoned building's floor.

"Oh , always pleasant to see you defending one of your peers. As for your questions, I am here to deal with the sudden surgance of holy energy within the school. Your friend here is having an internal battle you see. The monstrous blood within him wanting to corrupt the spirit, with the sudden influx of holy energy trying to do the exact opposite. If this continues I am afraid your friend is going to be ripped apart by his own soul... That is if I did not care for the wellbeing of my students." The sealmaster then brought out a charm bracelet, lined with strange symbols that Moka had never seen before. Patterns of Red, Blue and Green all repeated in sequenced went all along the length of the chain as he pressed it towards the boy.

"I do have to admit though, this situation makes it much easier for your friend's new demonic body to be put under control. I do wonder how he will fare against the demon king however." With his creepy smile, the Exorcist pressed the tip of the charm bracelet to Tsukune's head, it was made up of three golden triangles. All of them uniting to form a larger one in total as the room was encased in a golden light. When the light died. Tsukune had the chain wrapped along his left hand, as well as a strange glowing mark showing off the same symbol that was on the triforce though with the top and left triangles empty, leaving only a golden outline. Moka and the rest of the girls ran over to the body of their friend. Moka arriving first and just cradling the young man best he could.

"I would implore you to take to the infirmary, he needs a little help getting through all of that after all. I will explain all you need to know once you arrive there my students." He then let out a blood curdling laugh before he stalked out of the building as the rest of the people in the building started to carry their beloved human to the infirmary. The rest of the little harem bombarding their silver haired friends with all kinds of questions.

"What the hell was that Moka? I thought that you two were having some dumb fight or something and I find him writhing in pain on the ground? Can I really trust my destined one with you or are you just going to get him killed in the end?" Kurumu's voice of protest made Moka flinch, especially when thinking upon his words earlier that day. Even when she tried to forcefully push the stupid boy away he had insisted on staying with her, practically confessing his love in his own awkward way.

"Stop that Kurumu! Tsukune went after her on his own after all, he knew what might happen and decided to go anyways. He is always doing that and it is part of the reason you think he is yours right?" Yuakri's prepubescent voice interrupted the succubus who just pouted some before engaging with Moka again.

"You better hope that Tsukune comes out of this alright or else... No amount of vampire blood will be able to heal what I am going to do to you alright? Now let's get him healed before any other of those damn beasts decide to take their swing at a vampire." Growing her leathery wings, Kurumu lifted the boy from Moka's arms and soared towards the school hospital. A small trail of tears trickling from her eyes as the rest of the newspaper club dashed to catch up with her.

The young man slowly started to wake up in his bed, his vision blurry as he sat up and looked around, the first thing to catch his attention was the headmaster in the corner with his creepy smile before his friends made themselves apparent with their glomps.

"Tsukune, I thought you had died there! Don't ever worry me like that again you hear me? I can't have my Mate of Fate dying on me like that." Kurumu gave him her best forced motorboat before the woman was just frozen solid before Mizore chimed in.

"I am glad you came out alright Tsukune... This place wouldn't be the same without my future husband you know?" She gave him a quaint smile before the shy girl went back to her hiding spot under his bed as the Headmaster's cackle echoed throughout the room. Stopping every one's little conversation.

"Now, while I do find your antics amusing, there are a few matters that we are going to have to deal with first...Now Tsukune, if you would look to your hand you of course will notice two things different. First is the sacred lock, second would be your recently acquired Triforce of Courage. Two objects that will have quite the impact on your life young man."

As the Exorcist spoke, Tsukune did notice the slight weight upon his left hand but decided to keep quiet, not wanting to incur the impossibly strong man's wrath in any way.

"First and foremost, that sacred lock upon your wrist is a result of 's actions, her blood was in the process of your turning completely into a ghoul, a monster who only exists to devour human flesh and kill. Thankfully, the power of that lock has sealed away the monstrous blood within you. The lock itself normally would not be that powerful because it was not meant for a specific person. Though your second acclimation certainly helps it, the mark you now bear on your hand shows you know wield a piece of the Triforce. Think of it as a super powerful holy energy inside you. The lock draws upon the Triforce's power inside of you and directs it to sealing away your monstrous nature lest you try to directly channel it. Tjhen a whole multitude of problems can arise if you are not careful my boy." The Kishin then grasped his young ward's hand and brought it into focus.

"The triforce right now is divided into three pieces, Power, Wisdom and Courage. The bravery you showed yesterday is what qualified you to receive this it seems. The Triforce of Courage itself is a curious one, as you will not gain an untold amount of power from the beginning like the other pieces. It will simply allow you to use that courage within your soul by granting you the ability to use any weapon you come across with a high amount of mastery and a protection from dark magic and curses such as your ghoulish transformation." With that, Mikogami left the students alone to be with each other. He knew that the arrival of a new triforce bearer meant their days of happiness were limited. The girls began to fawn upon the boy once again, though Tsukune noticed that Moka was strangely absent.

It had been a few days since the incident that propelled Tsukune into the world of the hylians. The young man had recently decided to pick up a simple wooden sword from the Kendo Club, noting that he could not join, but wanted to defend himself without going into his monster form.

The whole time Moka had been avoiding Tsukune, he could not find the girl anywhere he tried to look and was just starting to get somewhat disheartened. He finally spied her pink hair on the way towards the graveyard and quickly followed. Needing to know what the hell was going on with his favorite hemovore.

Chasing the girl into the place they had first met. Tsukune called out to his friend, getting her to turn around for a second. Tears were clear in her eyes as he approached her. "Why have you been avoiding me Moka? I would have really appreciated your help with learning about all this weird Triforce stuff."

The young man let out an awkward chuckle as he leaned against a nearby tree, the dead bark digging into his uniform as it broke beneath his weight. "You see, Mikogami switched me out of the regular history class and replaced it with private tutoring sessions about the legacy of the Triforce I have though I don't really get it."

With Tsukune's casual demeanor, Moka almost wanted to just walk up and ask him for a drink like always, but shook her head. She could not let herself indulge in his blood over again.

"Don't you get it Tsukune...Being around me has led to you having nothing but pain and all my attempts to fix it have only caused everything to spiral out of control and become worse than ever! You are not even human anymore because of me you know that right?" The desperate girl's voice echoed throughout the graveyard. She just couldn't get it, why wouldn't Tsukune just leave her be for the rest of his life. Things would turn out better that way. Her face turned to the ground as the tears flowed from her eyes, the vampire in her not wanting to reveal her weakness. This was Tsukune though, showing emotion in front of your mate was one of the few times Vampire's were supposed to have any weakness after all.

That thought caused Moka's breath to hitch, both sides of the vampires surprised with the notion of Tsukune being their husband, though it was not unwelcome. She had to stay away from him though right? Her internal conflict was stopped by the sudden warm embrace of the young man.

"Without you in my life, I would not want to live it. So please don't think you have to stay away, I promise you I will become strong enough to defend myself so that... So that you don't have to worry about me all the time. I will fight any force to stay by your side, just like this alright?"

With every word, Moka relaxed a bit more into Tsukune's arms. She enjoyed his presence to be sure, something deep inside her had decided that this was the man she could be weak around and have no shame. He would never judge her for that after all.

With a whistle and one ice dagger, the moment was interrupted by one snow woman who had a look of pure malice on her face when staring at Moka.

"Aren't you getting a little too intimate there?" Mizore spoke in her usual cold tone, though her friends noted the small hint of amusement and envy beneath it.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a harsh cracking, making the teenagers turned their heads towards the sky to see a man with pitch dark skin flying towards their beloved academy. His booming voice echoing throughout the area.

"Hmm, yes this will make for a fine new base of my empire. Plenty of minions for me to use and it is hidden well enough that I won't be interrupted by any pesky heroes." With a click of his fingers, a pyramid made out of pure darkness rose from the ground surrounding the school and enclosing it with the dark magic as the children watched in awe.

Tsukune felt his left hand start to burn as he watched the warlock float into the pyramid, his eyes also spied a white cloaked figure, followed closely by a raven leaping from the top of the school as it was enclosed. Tsukune himself watched where the figure was headed, and grabbed the girl's hands.

"Come on, we have to see what the hell is going on here...I don't like the feeling of that pyramid."

With a simple nod, the yokai followed their crush towards the bus stop where Mikogami was waiting for them alongside Ruby, he nodded towards the students. " , I am glad to see that you are alive and well. It seems like we four are the last remnants of Yokai academy not touched by Gannon's malice."

At this, Tsukune looked at the headmaster in shock. "Wait, you mean the demon king that the previous wielders of the triforce of power fought? Also what the hell can we do about that pyramid and our friends trapped behind it? I am not just going to leave everyone at his mercy if that is the same man!"

As Tsukune finished his sentence, the yellow bus of Yokai Academy pulled up and opened its doors. " , while I can say there is a way of destroying that dark barrier. I implore you that we do not stay here in enemy territory, you are not going to just abandon those in the school. But you and your companions must get stronger than ever if you wish to defeat the demon king. Now let's go, your family home should still be friendly territory I believe we will head there first."

With a slight blush from Moka and a nod from her companions, the three teenagers got onto the yellow bus. The Driver nodding at Tsukune as he passed by and started to drive away from the school. All the teens looking back to it and wondering how the hell they could save their friends.


End file.
